totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Winston
Winston is '''The Jock '''of the group. Biography Winston was born into a family of jocks, so naturally, he became one too. Winston is the captain of the football team, baseball team, and the basketball team. Although he isn't the brightest blub, he has good sportsmanship, qualitys, and heart. He would never hurt anyone on purpose. He can often be found protecting people from bullies. Because of his atleticism and personality, he is one of the most popular people in school. It would be annoying if it got to his head but it doesn't. He joined Total Drama Craziness so he could push himself harder then ever. Time on TDC Chapter One: Winston arrived and quickly made friends with Joshua and Grady. He also helped Linda with her bags. He was put on The Insane Squirrels. Chapter Two: Winston did push-ups with Grady counting. In the challenge, he dominated and won the challenge for his team. Chapter Three: Winston went with most of him team to capture the flag. His team won in the end. Chapter Four: Winston was scolded by Lance that he should not run in the rain. In the challenge, he teared though the first part. His team won the challenge. Chapter Five: Winston, due to Leanna, accidently flashed India. During the challenge, he got out by Elias but he got Elias out too. His team won in the end. Chapter Six: In the challenge, he puked at the tofu pasta. His team won anyway. Chapter Seven: Winston told Jaquenette about helping Mitchie lose weight. In the challenge, he conquered his fear of Eva. His team lose, though, but he was safe. Chapter Eight: Winston powered through the coarse but did not win it for his team. He was still safe, though. Chapter Nine: Winston took a break from the challenge and his team lost. He was still safe. Chapter Ten: Winston's falling into the water was not seen but he did fall as he was there when Linda and Elias came back from the woods. His team lost and he was safe. Chapter Eleven: Winston did the challenge quite quickly for his team, however, India messed things up for the team and he lost. Winston was safe, though. Chapter Twelve: Winston fully believed India's fake story about Baldwin hurting her. During the challenge, he lost and so did his team. But he was safe. Chapter Thirteen: Lance approached Winston with and alliance, but Winston wanted to play the game fair. In the challenge, Winston did great in the maze part, but when it came to the puzzle, he flunked. He lost, but was safe. Chapter Fourteen: Winston was one of the first people out in this challenge. He lost but was safe. Chapter Fifteen: Winston took his time on the balance beam and won. Chapter Sixteen: Winston was approached by Valeria to be in an alliance, he accepted this offer. During the challenge, Winston, because of his afro, got out right when the challenge started. He lost but was safe. Chapter Seventeen: In the challenge, Winston got most of the bricks in his car. Once the actual challenge began, he could do nothing. Winston and Mitchie basically talked the entire time. During this time, Winston and Mitchie formed a relationship. Kaori turned out to have won the challenge, and Winston went against his allies, and voted out Nico and Liz. Chapter Eighteen: In the challenge, Winston's father was his family member who he missed the most. In the challenge, Winston did not win, but he was safe. Chapter Nineteen: Kaori tried to play the guilt game on Winston, but that did not work. Winston dominated the challenges, always coming in first. Turns out, he won the challenge. Chapter Twenty: Winston choose Mitchie as his partner. Serene beat Winston in the swimming. Overall, Winston and Mitchie lost. Winston felt like he let Mitchie down, Mitchie told him that he didn't, but he didn't listen. Winston was eliminated for being a threat, and likable by the jury. Audition Tape Winston is shown playing football, his father is in the stands holding the camera. His father says, "Hi, my son, Winston, would like to be on your show. He loved Total Drama Island, so he wants to be on Total Drama Craziness. Pick him, or this will happen." Winston's father points the camera back on the field, Winston is shown tackling a member of the other team. Winston's father points the camera back at himself, "Alright, so pick him, and nobody gets hurt." The tape ends there. Trivia *Winston was originally gonna place in 2nd. *Winston's name was not meant to be a sign that he was gonna win or not. *Winston's original sketch had him with a white undershirt instead of the blue tank top. *Winston was always gonna have the afro. *Winston was actually going to be in a relationship with Linda, but I decided I liked the MitchieXWinston relationship better. Gallery File:Winstonsleep.png|Winston in his PJ's File:Winstonswim.png|Winston in his swimsuit Category:Total Drama Craziness